In any memory type, including MRAMs, there is a continuing desire to reduce the memory size and increase performance. One important aspect of performance is the speed with which the memory is read and programmed (written). Speed limitations include such things as the performance of the bit cell and the capacitance of the lines running through the array. A variety of techniques have been developed to improve these characteristics. For example, memory arrays have commonly been divided into subarrays so that no single line is excessively capacitive. This can also reduce power consumption. Such techniques in MRAMs have been developed to reduce the capacitance of bit lines by grouping cells into a group of cells. A global bit line is selectively coupled to only the group that is selected. This had the beneficial effect of reducing the number of memory cells that were coupled to the global bit line.
The promise of MRAMs is, however, that of a universal memory that can be high speed and non-volatile. Thus, the need for improvements in speed and memory area efficiency continue. Thus, there is need for further improvements in architecture for MRAMs.